<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I Layed Eyes On You by YourLocalGay04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028633">When I Layed Eyes On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalGay04/pseuds/YourLocalGay04'>YourLocalGay04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camila Cabello (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Much More - Freeform, F/F, If you dont like, Multi, fuck off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalGay04/pseuds/YourLocalGay04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren Jauregui, a bad ass, known to people in her high school, and she's had a crush on someone for years</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camila Cabello &amp; Lauren Jauregui, Dinah Jane Hansen/Normani Kordei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mija! Get ready for school!" Lauren's mother, Clara, shouted up to her eldest child. Lauren groaned crawling out of bed, no longer feeling the warmth of her bed.</p><p>After Lauren got dressed and walked downstairs, she grabbed an apple, her backpack and her skateboard then was on her way. Heading to school, she caught a glipse of a shorter tanned girl who she skated up to and grabbed her board.</p><p>"Hey Camz" The taller girl said </p><p>"LOLO!" Camz yelled and jumped into Lauren's arms</p><p>"You okay?" Lo asked, lowering her childhood best friend down on the pavement</p><p>"Yeah!" Soon afterwards Lauren heard the jocks she hangs around with</p><p>"Hey Camz, I'll see you later 'kay?" Then the older Cuban ran with her skateboard, jumping onto it then skated to school, she felt bad for leaving Camila there.. But now, they were different people, Lauren was a badass and Camila.. She was just an angel.</p><p>Lauren walked into her class late smelling of smoke "Miss Jauregui, is there a good reason as to why you're half an hour late?" </p><p>"I was hanging with my boys" She replied then walked to the back of the class, earning a disappointed look from Camila, if something had to make her feel really shitty, it was Camila being disappointed in her.</p><p>"Jauregui! No texting in class!"</p><p>Lauren put her phone in her pocket sighing, she was only trying to text her Camz</p><p>Her Camz.... Lauren liked the sound of it, but she knew it wouldn't happen as Camila only sees her as a friend.. And Lauren has to deal with that</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lauren couldn't help the thought of Camila passing through her mind throughout the day</p><p>"Earth to Lauren~" Lucy sang </p><p>"H-Huh??" Lauren stammered, meanwhile the boys were pissing themselves (Figment of speech) laughing. Lauren soon gave them a death glare and once they noticed they stopped, lowering their heads </p><p>"Thinking about a certain smaller Latina eh?" Vero joked making the pale Cuban blush</p><p>"Shut your mouth Iglesias" The green eyed Cuban spat before getting up and walking away from her little group in annoyance and embarrassment. Soon enough as she's walking while on her phone, she walks into the younger Latina and they both topple to the group without getting hurt</p><p>"Lauren!" Camila exclaimed</p><p>“Ca..Camz..” Lauren stammered blushing before raising to her feet before helping Camila up “I am so fucking sorry!” Lauren exclaimed before soon rushing off embarrassment catching up to her</p><p>——<br/>Lauren soon found herself in the gym sitting on one of the benches with her head in her hands replaying how close she was to Camila.. her crush.. the one she wanted to spend her life with and call Camz her girlfriend.. but she knew the factors were inevitable and wouldn’t happen because Camila was straight.. all her life she’s only dated guys</p><p>Soon Lauren lifted her head in the direction of a door opening and shutting to reveal the girl she had been thinking about </p><p>“Lauren.. are you okay?” Camila asked walking closer before sitting next to the pale skinned Latina </p><p>“Yeah Camz I’m okay..” Lauren muttered not dating to look at her childhood friend </p><p>“Lolo please.. stop lying..” The tanned Latina spoke moving closer resting her hand on Lauren’s knee</p><p>“You’re gonna freak out when I tell you the reason.. that’s why I can’t Camila.. I’m sorry” and with that, Lauren got up and left, running from her problems and feelings once again like she has been for all her life.</p><p>After the day ahead finished Lauren was gonna rush back home before-..</p><p>“Lauren!” Camila yelled making the raven haired girl look behind her to see the younger Latina running towards her “Can you walk me home please.. Plus.. Sofi missed you..” Camz said</p><p>“...Okay.. let’s go” Lauren said before walking Camila back to her home before leaving. Not being able to face the other Cabello’s.. maybe Lauren should cut ties with Camila.. It’ll save them both hurt.. and save Lauren from doing something stupid..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lauren was sat in the younger Latina’s household with Sofi in her lap.</p><p>“So Lauren, been a while, how have you been?” Sinu, Camila’s mother asked, the Spanish accent strong</p><p>“I’ve been well Mrs Cabello, and yourself aswell as Mr Cabello?” Lauren asked</p><p>“We’ve been great Mija, also less of the formalities, my husband and I have know you since you were just a little girl” Sinu added and Lauren just nodded, not knowing exactly what to reply, it’s been years since she’s been in this household, she’s thankful Alejandro isn’t here because Lauren would be thrown out almost instantly as she did do unspeakable things and she was once a bad influence on Camila, she’s surprised Sinu still treats her like her own. “So.. how’s the drug problem been?” Lauren was waiting for this to come up.. Just not as of yet</p><p>“I’ve gotten off the drugs, well Marijuana” The pale Cuban replied</p><p>“Mama, stop pestering Lauren, that was years ago” Camila spoke up, clearly seeing Lauren’s distcomfort “I’ll walk you to the door Lolo, Papi will be home soon” the smaller Latina spoke and Lauren moved Sofi from her lap and kissed her forehead, then followed Camila to the door.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow Camz” Lauren spoke and she saw Camila smile then she instantly got engulfed in one of Camila’s famous koala hugs.</p><p>“I’ve missed you calling me that Lo” Camz whispered then a black car pulled up, Lauren moved away from Camila, gave her a soft smile then a kiss on the cheek and soon ran off with Camila’s father shouting after her.</p><p>As soon as Lauren got home she was confronted by both her father and mother</p><p>“Where have you been?” Her Father, Michael asked</p><p>“I’ve been at Camila’s” Lauren replied</p><p>“At the Cabello’s? I thought Alejandro despised you” Her mother stepped in</p><p>“Here’s the thing, he wasn’t there, he was at work” The Jauregui’s daughter responded</p><p>“Okay, well get to bed, your in college tomorrow” Michael said</p><p>Lauren then headed upstairs and went to bed</p><p>The next day Lauren didn’t want to get out of bed, then her phone rang</p><p>“He-Hello?” Lauren mumbled</p><p>“Holy shit, did I wake you??” Camila’s voice replied</p><p>“No, you didn’t wake me ba- Camz!..uh.. heh, what’s up?” Lauren stammered</p><p>“Nothing, just wanted to check in on you and say that College isn’t open as there was a murder, the police caught them but college is postponed until notice, so.. I was thinking, would you wanna hang out today?!” She sounded so excited..</p><p>“Of course Camz, what time do you want me?” The pale Cuban spoke getting dressed</p><p>“Whenever your ready, also is it okay if Dinah, Mani and Ally come?” Camz asked</p><p>“Of course they can Camz, I’ll see you in a few, bye” Lauren said ending the call then fully getting dressed before jumping out of her window and going to the smaller Cuban’s home</p><p>She walked up to the door but before she could knock Alejandro opened the door, Camila’s father and Lauren, NEVER got along, ever. And they both knew that</p><p>“Lauren.” Ale spoke stern</p><p>“Alejandro.” Lauren said</p><p>“Why are you here?” He said in a gruff voice</p><p>“I’m here for Camila” Lauren replied squaring up to the man before Camila came running dressed and jumped into the Jauregui’s arms which earned both Lauren and Camila Alejandro’s glare but soon the girls where off on an adventure</p><p> </p><p>A/N: <br/>Hi fellow Camren Shippers, sorry that I haven’t updated in a while, I was busy and hopefully I should be updating more. Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year/thanksgiving. Bye! ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two Latina’s soon ran into Camila’s friends and they all engulfed the smaller Cuban</p><p>“Walz.. what is SHE doing here?” Dinah said harshly glaring at the green eyes Latina</p><p>“Dinah, it’s okay.. what’s in the past stays there okay? Lauren’s changed now, for the better. Right Lolo?” Camila asked slightly looking up to see Lauren</p><p>“..Ri..Right” Lauren stuttered</p><p>“It doesn’t mean we trust her instantly Mila” Normani spoke up then the five girls began to walk to the food court when a waiter came over and started to flirt with Camila</p><p>“Hey girly, can I get your number? And maybe.. a little more” he said and wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggesting something which Lauren did not take a liking to</p><p>“Hey dickhead. Back the fuck off and do your fucking job!” Lauren snapped and the boy looked in fear and began to fumble with his pad and pen </p><p>“Ri..Right away.. uh..um.. what would you ladies like to have..?” The boy started stuttering under Lauren’s glare, once the girls ordered the boy rushed off</p><p>The girls started to laugh with each other at how Lauren reacted “Lauren was just like ‘grrr’ and the guy was just like ‘aaahhhh’ hahaha” Normani started to giggle more aswell as Dinah, Ally, and Camila</p><p>A waitress soon came over with the girls lunch </p><p>“Excuse me miss, may I talk to the manager?” Lauren asked and the waitress looked up</p><p>“Well your speaking to her, what’s wrong?” The manager/waitress asked</p><p>“You know the guy who served us?” The pale Cuban asked</p><p>“Yes, that would be Austin Mahone.. why?” She asked</p><p>“Well..” Lauren paused seeing the girls look at her “can we talk in privacy?” </p><p>“If so then I’m coming with” Camila spoke and the manager nodded and led the 2 Latinas to the back where her office was and she closed the door and sat at the desk</p><p>“Sooo.. Ladies, what happened with Austin?” She asked</p><p>“He tried to flirt with me and get my number and.. heh” Camz got embarrassed</p><p>“And he wanted to fuck her” Lauren finished</p><p>“And..?” </p><p>“And I’m her fucking girlfriend” Lauren spoke sternly which made Camz blush</p><p>“I’ll speak with him about it” the manager said</p><p>“He needs to get suspended that’s verbal sexual harassment” Camila said with her cheeks still reddened </p><p> </p><p>Then the manager nodded and she’d look into it and get him fired, then the 2 girls walked back to the table</p><p>“How did it go?” Ally asked and Lauren nodded over to the manager talking to Austin then taking his work stuff and fired him “oh nice” then Austin began walking towards us and I picked up Camz by her waist and put her on my lap facing me and I held her close</p><p>“Just know sweetheart, the offer is still there and I just don’t have fingers” Austin spoke winking </p><p>“She’s mine prick” Lauren snapped then cupped Camila’s cheek and joined their lips. Then they heard footsteps fading and Camila pulled away, her cheeks a bright shade of red and the 2 girls smiled at each other</p><p>“CAMREN!” Dinah and Normani screamed happily which caught the 2 Cubans attention</p><p>“Camren?” Lauren asked confused</p><p>“CAM-ila, Lau-REN” “Camren” Dinah explained</p><p>“Oh.. heh..” Camila and Lauren both blushed</p><p>“KARLA CAMILA CABELLO ESTRABOA!” Alejandro’s voice boomed through the food court and Lauren jumped and moved Camila off of her and made a break for it but Ale grabbed her jacket and walked to the table and threw her against it with his hand on her head keeping her there</p><p>“Papi stop!” Camz screamed grabbing her father, Ale soon backed off but kept his eyes on Lauren</p><p>“I swore Lauren.. that if you had ever touched my daughter again your balls would be down your throat.” Ale snarled making Lauren gulp scared</p><p>“Ale, leave the poor girl alone.. let’s just leave okay?” Sinu came to the rescue and soon the Cabello’s were off leaving a frightened and nervous Lauren</p><p>“Why did he say balls?” Dinah quizzed </p><p>“It’s nothing DJ, just leave it” Camila spoke “Cmon Lauren, let’s talk.. yeah?” </p><p>“Mhm..” Lauren mumbled and followed Camz and once they were in a secluded area</p><p>“Did he hurt you?” Camila asked</p><p>“No.. he didn’t, I’m fine Camz” Lolo said</p><p>“Bullshit, you were trembling for your fucking life” Camz spoke</p><p>“Well considering now the girls probably know I have a dick! I’m gonna be the fucking laughing stock of our college” Lauren snapped then hung her head in shame.. She was worried for what may happen as it was inevitable to know what might happen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello you beautiful people, thank you for reading and supporting this story, thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy your day/night!❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days had passed and it was now college.. Lauren honestly didn’t feel up for going as she was scared into what people may think, say, or know.. she lied in bed for another 5 minutes before getting a text from Camila</p><p>Camz💗: Hey Lolo! Do you want me to go to yours to meet you? X</p><p>Lolo❤️: Hi, yeah you can do I guess as I highly doubt Alejandro wants miss mutated with dick around his daughter x</p><p>Camz💓: Hey! Don’t get yourself down, my father.. I don’t even know okay? But I’ll see you in 2, love you! X</p><p>‘Love you’.. that made Lauren’s heart jump out of her chest, she soon got up and dressed then headed downstairs then out of the house and saw Camila walking up.. she looked so beautiful, the two girls started walking and once they neared the college, Lauren froze and started shaking</p><p>Camila grabbed Lauren’s hand and squeezed it gently to reassure her and Lauren took a deep breath then the pair started to walk into the college step by step Lauren’s anxiety started to fill up again and they walked into the building and everyone just went silent and stared, Lauren slowly lowered her head but Camila stopped and pushed her chin back up gently and smiled then took Lauren’s hand again and they started to walk again, with Lauren’s head now held high as well as Camila’s the pair walked to their first lesson and sat next to each other but slyly through the lesson, Lauren got up a little bit and grabbed Camz by the waist and lifted her up and put her on her lap which made the younger Cuban blush, Lauren snaked her arms around Camila’s waist and just sat there with her for the rest of the lesson knowing no one would say anything as they didn’t want to mess with her, after an hour the lesson was over and Camila was fast asleep curled up into Lauren with her head resting on her chest and the rest of the class piled out</p><p>“Um.. miss Jauregui?” Alex asked (The tutor)</p><p>“Yes Alex?” Lauren answered cocking her eyebrow</p><p>“Do you need help or would you like some time in here alone as I’m gonna go on my break now?”&lt;&gt;

</p><p>“Can we just stay in here a little longer?” Lauren asked&lt;&gt;

</p><p>Then Alex nodded and made his way out for his break while the two Latina’s stayed there and soon Camila woke up then captured Lauren’s lips in hers which took Lauren by surprise but she immediately reciprocated, Camila moved her hand through Lauren’s wavy locks and pulled her closer which made both girls moan in the heat of the moment, Camila started to grind her hips down into Lauren completely forgetting she had a dick which was making Lauren breathless and moaning with her erection slowly throbbing and growing by the second</p><p>“Ca..Camz” Lauren moaned and Camila pulled back and got off looking confused then noticed Lauren’s hands over her crotch area and her eyes widened in realisation</p><p>“Lauren I am so sorry!” Camila exclaimed worried</p><p>“It’s fine..” Lauren mumbled</p><p>“I-.. um.. If you want I can he..Help?” Camz stammered and Lauren looked up at her with widened eyes and reddened cheeks</p><p>“Huh.. how..?” Lauren stuttered and saw Camila’s pants and panties were already off and on the floor, Lauren could see her cleanly shaven pussy which made her cock throb even more, Camila then started making her way over and kneeled infront of Lauren slowly unbuttoning her jeans and zipped down the zipper then moved her briefs out of the way and the pale cock sprung into action, veins pulsating and the head a blushed red</p><p>Camila soon wrapped her lips around the head and went as far as she could and the parts she couldn’t react she stroked</p><p>“Ah..Aah!” Lauren moaned and bucked her hips which made Camila gag and pull away then she lubricated the rest of Lauren’s dick with her saliva and soon positioned herself over the top of Lauren holding the throbbing erection still as she slowly slid down the head poking Camila’s entrance which made both females moan once the dick was sheathed inside stretching Camila’s delicate virgin pussy making the younger girl moan out in pain and pure ecstasy, Lauren held Camila’s waist and gently rested her back onto the desk infront of them and slowly started to thrust in and out, the rawness to both parties both felt amazing, Camila’s walls clenching around Lauren’s erection was driving Lauren insane</p><p>“Lau..Lauren!” Camila moaned and Lauren thrusted faster and soon blood could be seen pouring out from Camila’s pussy and Lauren’s erection broke the barrier making Lauren stop and causing Camila to whine and start trying to cause friction</p><p>“Why are you bleeding? Are you on your period??” Lauren seemed panicked</p><p>“I was a virgin Lauren..” Camila blushed </p><p>“Did i..?” Lauren paused</p><p>“Yes you did and no you haven’t hurt me.. now please.. fuck me”</p><p>Lauren’s erection twitched at how seductive Camila’s voice became and soon she started thrusting back in and out of Camila’s now slight bruised pussy</p><p>Camila soon felt a tightness in her gut “Lau..Lauren.. Aaaahhh” Camila moaned and soon her juices came flowing out making her walls clench even harder around Lauren which soon made Lauren cum in spurts, coating Camila’s walls and soon Lauren slowly pulled out and tucked her softening dick back into her jeans then helping Camila </p><p>Camila tried to walk but soon fell back into Lauren’s arms to where Lauren rested her hand on her back and her other arm underneath her knees and picked her up walking to the girls in the café</p><p>“Is Camila okay??” Mani asked concerned</p><p>“Yeah, she’s just tired” Lauren replied before lowering Camila to one of the chairs before taking one next to her </p><p>“So.. is Camren a thing..?” Dinah quizzed and both Cubans blushed</p><p>“Dinah! That’s jus- yes” Camila cut off Lauren’s sentence then fell into her side snuggling up to her making Lauren’s arm go around her</p><p>“YYYEEESSS!” Dinah started fangirling “Can you guys kiss!?” The Polynesian exclaimed excited when Camila cupped Lauren’s cheek and brought their lips together before soon pulling away to both of their despise</p><p>“Ugh.. Lesbians” someone murmured and this caught Lauren’s attention but she looked at Camila and saw the slight shake of the head as if to say ‘No’. Then Lauren looked back to the other girls and saw them smirking</p><p>“Jauregui is whipped” Dinah spoke then got a scowl from the older Cuban</p><p>“Who said Jauregui’s whipped?” Lucy asked scaring Lauren and the others nearly half to death</p><p>“Fuck you Lucia!” Lauren raised her voice making the Latina laugh</p><p>“I think you’d rather be fucking little Cabello in your lap there” Lucia said then the day continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys sorry for the short yet very late update, I’ve been busy and just went through a harsh break up, anyway, I hope you all enjoy your Valentines and for all you singles, just know that you are still loved by everyone and that you are not alone, bye guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lauren woke up to soft snores beside her, she turned on her side to come face to face with a calm tanned detailed perfect face of Camila, all Lauren done was study the sculpted details.. soft tanned skin, perfect jawline.. darkish brown eyes.. Brown eyes!? Lauren jumped realising that Camila just witnessed Lauren studying her features</p><p>“Good morning to you aswell” Camz laughed softly</p><p>“Ca-Camz! I.. I wasn’t d-doing what you th-thought I was” Lauren stammered </p><p>“So.. your telling me that right now.. your not staring at me?” Camila whispered and moved closer to Lauren</p><p>“I.. Camz I was thinking-..” Lauren paused placing her hands on Camila’s hips with a light grip keeping her at a short distance </p><p>“Hm?” Camz hummed in response</p><p>“What would you think.. if I took you out on a date?” Lo said looking into the dark brown eyes </p><p>“I’d say.. yes!” Camz exclaimed and threw herself on the green eyed girl and started placing kisses all over Lauren’s face making her laugh with a husky tone</p><p>“So.. how does today sound at 8pm? I can pick you up?” Lauren spoke</p><p>“I can’t wait!” Camz exclaimed then got up, got into some of Lauren’s clothes and put her used clothes in a bag</p><p>“Do you need me to drive you?”</p><p>“You have a car?” Camila quizzed</p><p>“I have a motorbike?” Lauren spoke in almost a question</p><p>“Lauren those things are dangerous!” Camz exclaimed looking worried</p><p>“Only around idiots in cars and for some people who aren’t good at driving bikes baby” Lauren said cupping the tanned cheek of the shorter Cuban and leaning in for a kiss before her door swung open to reveal her mother, Clara Jauregui</p><p>“Ay Mija!” Clara shouted and covered her eyes making Lauren realise she was just in low hanging boxers, she quickly threw on track bottoms </p><p>“It’s okay now..” Lauren said slowly, her face red </p><p>“The Cabello’s are coming over tonight, Sinuhe just informed me, will that be alright?” Clara asked</p><p>“Yeah that’s perfectly fine, Camz did you know about thi-.. Camila is here!?” Clara butted in and Lauren mentally slapped herself</p><p>“...mama.. Camila and I.. Are dating..” The pale Cuban said “anyway I was just about to drive her home so.. we’ll be going” Lauren went to walk out past her mother when Camz grabbed her wrist and shoved a top into her chest which Lauren quickly slipped over her head and the two were out the door</p><p>Lauren got on her bike and helped Camila onto the back off it and put on her helmet aswell as helping Camila put on a spare one then grabbed Camila’s hands and put them around her waist “keep a tight grip” </p><p>Then Lauren revved her engine and switched gears and was soon off riding to the Cabello’s estate, the ride was silent but a comfortable silence, Lauren soon pulled up to the curb and Camila got off, removing her helmet and Lauren lifted hers up and placed a soft kiss on Camz’s lips before pulling away and sliding her helmet back down, putting Camila’s one on her bike handle then waited for Camila to enter her house and then drove away</p><p> </p><p>Later on in the day the Cabello’s arrived and Both families dressed smart for the feast </p><p>Camila walked up to Lauren and put her arms loosely around her neck “hey beautiful” </p><p>“Hey baby” Lauren husked and kissed the top of her forehead snaking her arms around the petite Cuban’s waist </p><p>“Lauren..” Alejandro spoke sternly glaring at the stunning green eyed Latina</p><p>“Papi leave her alone, we’re together so get over it” Camila spoke standing up to her father then just to tick him off more, she brought Lauren in closer and joined their lips together, to which Lauren reciprocated and pulled Camz closer</p><p>“Okay okay break it up you two” Mike said chuckling a bit at the two girls’ reactions of groaning then both sat down at the table</p><p>“So.. when did You and Camila start dating?” Mike asked his eldest daughter</p><p>“This year actually, for a few weeks” Lauren answered and felt Ale’s eyes piercing into her skull</p><p>“And do you have any intentions with my daughter?” Ale questioned </p><p>“Not other than to love her and give her the best in life” Lauren’s response made every adult and Camila awe except of course for Camila’s father</p><p>“What exactly is your fucking problem with me?” Lauren spoke</p><p>“You turned my innocent daughter into a lesbian, and in the past you hurt her” Ale spat and soon the feast ended shortly after and the Cabello’s left but Camila stayed, still in shock from what her father said</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>